Préquelle Nouvelle Vie
by gwen-hp
Summary: Petite préquelle de mon crossover "Nouvelle Vie" commençant juste avant que les Cullen découvrent Harry. C'est donc un OS écrit du point de vue des Cullen.


Bonjour, voici un petit bonus, une sorte de préquelle de "Nouvelle Vie" avec cette fois, le point de vue des Cullen.

** Note :** c'est un OS donc pour répondre à certains, non il n'y aura pas de suite ! La suite, c'est mon crossover "Nouvelle Vie", je n'ai fait que publier ce texte que j'avais écris lorsque j'écrivais "Nouvelle Vie" et je me suis dit que ça pourrait être bien que je le partage afin que vous puissiez comprendre pourquoi les Cullen ont transformé Harry...

J'espère que vous apprécierez :)

* * *

><p>Carlisle, Edward, Jasper et Emmett chassaient tranquillement dans un de leurs coins favoris, au Canada, et cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils avaient quitté les filles. Elles avaient en effet profité de l'absence de soleil pour aller faire du shopping, et aucun des deux groupes n'avaient prévu de rentrer avant le lendemain.<p>

- Emmett, arrête de jouer avec cet ours, le réprimanda gentiment Carlisle.

- Je viens de commencer, répondit-il joyeusement en évitant une nouvelle attaque.

- Em' ça fait plus de vingt minutes, lui apprit Edward d'une voix lasse.

- Oh déjà ? s'étonna-t-il. Bon d'accord, laissez-moi encore cinq minutes.

Edward soupira et partit rejoindre Jasper qui attendait plus loin.

- Il a fini ? s'enquit-il.

- Presque, Carlisle l'attend pour être sûr qu'il ne recommence pas à s'amuser avec l'ours, grommela-t-il.

Jasper hocha la tête et ils partirent marcher dans une petite clairière, quittant le couvert des arbres.

- Alors, combien de fringues vont-elles encore nous ramener ? l'interrogea Jasper sur un ton amusé.

- Surement trop à mon goût ! s'exclama Emmett en arrivant avec Carlisle.

- Enfin, grogna Edward alors qu'Emmett lui tirait puérilement la langue.

- On continu de se décaler vers l'Est ? proposa Carlisle pour couper court à la petite chamaillerie.

Tous acquiescèrent et ils repartirent aussitôt en courant.

Ils interrompirent cependant leur course quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'un CRAC sonore les fit sursauter. Ils partirent aussitôt dans la direction du bruit, se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien être alors qu'ils n'avaient senti la présence d'aucun humain.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement la réponse lorsqu'Edward leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Ils virent en effet un jeune homme qui semblait sérieusement blessé et qui courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Soudain, le portable de Jasper vibra dans sa poche et après un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran, il répondit.

- Oui Alice ? s'enquit-il.

Tous les vampires entendirent alors sa réponse :

- Sauvez-le !

- Qui ? s'étonna-t-il.

- L'humain, dit-elle rapidement. L'humain blessé aux cheveux noirs ! Carlisle, rajouta-t-elle. Je sais que tu m'entends, je t'en prie sauve-le !

Jasper tendit alors son téléphone à Carlisle et il reprit la conversation avec Alice.

- Qu'as-tu vu exactement Alice ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je vous ai vu en train de vous diriger vers l'Est mais être interrompu par l'arrivé de l'humain et vous le sauviez, tu le transformais Carlisle… Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas de réponse, mais je sens au fond de moi que vous devez suivre cette vision, qu'il faut le sauver, qu'il faut le transformer ! débita-t-elle rapidement.

- Je le ferai Alice, je t'en fais la promesse, déclara-t-il.

- Merci Carlisle, répondit-elle avec de la reconnaissance dans la voix.

- Je te passe Edward, il veut te parler…

- Alice, commença-t-il en s'éloignant légèrement des autres.

Carlisle, Jasper et Emmett ne prêtèrent cependant pas attention à la conversation d'Edward et Alice, ils étaient en effet focalisés sur l'humain qui courait toujours, bien que de plus en plus difficilement. Ils le suivaient donc à distance, veillant à ne pas être vu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme s'effondrait au sol, inconscient, et dans la seconde qui suivit les vampires étaient à côté de lui. Ils furent tous choqués de son état, il donnait l'impression d'avoir été torturé.

Carlisle fut le premier à se reprendre, passant aussitôt en mode professionnel afin d'évaluer l'état général du jeune homme.

- Carlisle, murmura Edward qui les avait rejoints et rendait son portable à Jasper. Son sang… On dirait que quelque chose ne va pas…

- Il est empoisonné, répondit-il à voix basse. Gravement empoisonné, il n'y survivra pas, son cœur est déjà en train de ralentir… rajouta-t-il ses doigts posés sur son pouls.

- Alors rentrons vite au chalet et…

- Non Edward, il ne tiendra même pas jusque-là, le coupa Carlisle en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Alors transforme-le maintenant, déclara Jasper.

Carlisle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux trois garçons qu'il considérait comme ses fils et chacun hocha la tête en reculant de plusieurs pas, lui laissant de l'espace pour effectuer ce qu'il avait à faire

Carlisle reporta alors son attention sur le jeune homme qui s'était mis à convulser. Il ignorait quel était ce poison, il avait rarement à faire à des empoisonnements lorsqu'il travaillait et surtout, rien de ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à maintenant ne lui avait paru aussi violent que ce qui se répondait dans les veines du jeune homme. Au fond de lui il savait que s'il ne faisait rien, dans moins de dix minutes il serait mort.

Il caressa alors doucement ses cheveux, approchant son visage de son oreille.

- Qui que tu sois, j'espère que tu me pardonneras, lui souffla-t-il avant de le mordre à la carotide, lui injectant son venin.

Lorsqu'il se redressa et qu'il écouta les battements de son cœur, il sut que cela avait fonctionné, le jeune homme allait se transformer.

Avec douceur, Carlisle passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos afin de le caler contre lui pour le ramener au chalet.

- Il parait si jeune, murmura Jasper en observant son visage tuméfié.

- Pourquoi son corps ne réagit pas au venin ? s'enquit Edward avec un froncement de sourcils. Il devrait ressentir la brûlure de la transformation…

- Je pense que le poison le paralyse à l'instar des antidouleurs car rien ne peut empêcher la brûlure de la transformation, il faut juste attendre que le venin élimine entièrement le poison, répondit Carlisle.

- Il souffre, murmura Jasper. Je le sens…

- Quel est ce poison ? demanda Emmett.

- Je l'ignore, mais il est puissant, très puissant, il serait mort en moins de dix minutes si nous ne l'avions pas trouvé, déclara-t-il gravement.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête, ne cessant d'observer le jeune homme qui semblait simplement endormi dans les bras de Carlisle.

- Rentrons, murmura le patriarche.

Tous repartir alors en courant, voulant mettre le jeune homme au calme pendant sa transformation.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

- Rosalie est énervé Em', murmura Jasper alors qu'ils approchaient du chalet, trois heures plus tard.

- Je m'en occupe, grommela-t-il en partant devant.

- Il faut toujours qu'elle râle, soupira Edward.

- Ça lui passera, déclara Alice en les rejoignant. Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit-elle soucieuse.

- Il s'en sortira Alice, la rassura Carlisle.

- Tu lui as sauvé la vie, sourit-elle.

- On verra s'il sera d'accord avec toi une fois réveillé, murmura-t-il en entrant dans la maison.

- J'ai préparé la chambre au fond du couloir, lui dit aussitôt Esmé.

- Merci, répondit-il avec reconnaissance.

- Attends ! Tu ne vas quand même pas le mettre sur un lit propre dans cet état ! protesta Alice.

- On verra l'esthétique plus tard Alice, déclara Edward en l'attrapant pour l'empêcher de suivre Carlisle.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais Alice ! la coupa Jasper. Nous ne le connaissons pas donc je ne suis pas sûr qu'il appréciera le fait qu'on l'ait changé pendant qu'il était inconscient.

Alice allait répondre mais Edward l'embrassa en la plaquant contre le mur, lui disant mieux que les mots de se taire.

- Allez faire ça plus loin, grommela Jasper.

Jasper n'avait rien contre, mais pour sa santé mentale, il ne voulait surtout pas savoir ce que faisait sa sœur et Edward lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux. Edward ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit Alice dans ses bras, détalant dans la forêt.

- Au moins Alice ne tentera pas de l'habiller, s'amusa Carlisle en rejoignant Jasper au salon, suivit par Esmé.

- Où sont Rosalie et Emmett ? s'enquit-il.

- Emmett l'a entrainé ailleurs pour la calmer, répondit aussitôt Esmé. Elle était très furieuse lorsqu'Alice nous a dit de rentrer plus tôt car vous reveniez au chalet avec un humain en cours de transformation…

Jasper et Carlisle échangèrent un bref coup d'œil, Alice ne leur avait pas dit l'entière vérité. Ils choisirent cependant de ne rien dire pour le moment, Alice devait avoir ses raisons.

- Je vais aller prendre l'air en attendant, déclara alors Jasper.

Carlisle et Esmé hochèrent la tête et Jasper fila aussitôt dans la forêt.

Il alla s'installer dans un arbre, l'arbre dans lequel il allait toujours s'assoir, à plus d'une dizaine de mètre du sol, lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il savait que, même si Edward rentrait au chalet, il n'entendrait pas ses pensées et c'est ce dont il avait besoin. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait réussi à lui cacher ses interrogations pendant qu'ils rentraient au chalet, il ne cessait de s'améliorer au fil des années.

Lorsqu'ils avaient croisé le jeune homme dans la forêt, il n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il devait être. Il avait ressenti de la puissance et de la peur mais aussi une très forte volonté de s'en sortir, d'où sa course effrénée. Bien sûr, c'était toujours frustrant de ne pas comprendre pourquoi une personne ressentait ce genre d'émotions mais sans Edward qui décryptait les pensées, il ne pouvait qu'émettre des hypothèses.

Au final, il était surtout très perturbé par cette rencontre. Au fond de lui, il était presque sûr d'une chose, ce garçon avait fait la guerre, son état physique ne pouvait qu'en être le résultat. Mais d'où venait-il ? Il n'y avait aucune guerre en cours dans les environs… Il avait cependant l'impression qu'il était arrivé de nulle part, étant presque certain qu'il n'y avait pas un seul humain dans le secteur avant cet étrange CRAC.

Lorsqu'il rentra au chalet plusieurs heures plus tard, il trouva Carlisle au chevet du jeune homme. La première chose qui le frappa en entrant dans la pièce fut la douleur.

- Depuis combien de temps s'agite-t-il ? s'enquit-il à voix basse.

- Cela fait un peu plus d'une heure que le poison a disparu de son organisme, murmura le patriarche en caressant doucement la main du jeune homme qu'il tenait. Peux-tu faire quelque chose pour l'apaiser ?

- Non, étrangement mon don ne fonctionne pas pendant la transformation, répondit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en sortira, je suis sûr qu'il en a vu d'autre.

- Je suppose oui, soupira-t-il.

- Ne te sens pas coupable Carlisle, lui dit-il.

- C'est à cause de moi qu'il souffre Jasper, comment pourrais-je ne pas me sentir ainsi ?

- Car tu lui as sauvé la vie, ne pense qu'à ça, pas au reste, lui conseilla-t-il.

Carlisle ne répondit rien et Jasper préféra quitter la pièce, il y avait trop de souffrance pour qu'il puisse y rester.

Il ressortit du chalet, allant s'asseoir sur la terrasse où il pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur du jeune homme qui se transformait.

- Tu vas bien Jasper ? s'enquit Esmé avec douceur en venant s'asseoir près de lui.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je n'arrive juste pas à rester trop près de la chambre où il se transforme… C'est un véritable mélange de douleur et de culpabilité, soupira-t-il.

- Carlisle ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il s'en veut dès qu'il fait souffrir quelqu'un, lui rappela-t-elle.

- Je sais mais là c'est différent, il lui a sauvé la vie !

- Il le sait mais ça ne change rien à ce qu'il ressent, lui dit-elle avant de rentrer.

Jasper soupira et partit marcher dans la forêt, il devait s'éloigner un peu de ce mélange d'émotions.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Emmett et Rosalie ne revinrent que le troisième jour, celui-ci avait en effet préféré tenir sa très chère femme loin de la maison le temps de la transformation.

Jasper avait lui passé la plus grande partie de son temps dans la forêt, rentrant de temps en temps s'informer de l'état du jeune homme. Il n'arrivait en effet pas à rester trop longtemps dans la maison, ressentant pleinement la souffrance du futur vampire. Alice était venue chaque jour lui tenir compagnie pendant quelques heures, parfois accompagnée d'Edward.

Seul Carlisle et Esmé n'avaient pas quitté la villa pendant ces trois jours, le patriarche avait même passé quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de son temps au chevet du jeune homme.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Lorsque Rosalie revint à la villa pour la première fois, elle s'attaqua aussitôt à Carlisle, voulant des explications autres que celles qu'il lui avait données par téléphone.

- Qu'as-tu fais Carlisle ? l'interrogea-t-elle sèchement. On ne sait même pas qui il est !

- On en a déjà parlé, il était en train de mourir, se justifia-t-il.

- On ne sait rien de lui, il pourrait être dangereux ! s'exclama-t-elle de nouveau.

Jasper se décida alors à intervenir, les autres devaient savoir.

- Carlisle, je sais que je n'ai encore rien dit mais je suis presque sûr que c'est un soldat, déclara-t-il alors d'une voix calme.

Jasper sentit alors la surprise du jeune, comprenant qu'il avait achevé sa transformation et qu'il les écoutait.

- Et il est maintenant parfaitement réveillé, rajouta-t-il en tournant son regard vers l'étage.

Carlisle échangea alors un regard avec Jasper et hocha la tête, prenant la direction de l'étage avec lui, Edward et Emmett sur leurs talons.

Une fois arrivé, Carlisle poussa doucement la porte de la chambre et ils entrèrent tous les quatre, tombant face au jeune homme qui les fixait avec méfiance de son regard écarlate.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, les reviews font toujours plaisir !<p>

A bientôt :)


End file.
